<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>appetence; by housekenobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091317">appetence;</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi'>housekenobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, a saliva mention, fifty shades of fingering, i love this horny headed maniac don't look at me, no age regression/play, no beta we die like men, service dom maul, this has no business being this soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Appetence; noun, rare: a longing or desire; a natural tendency or affinity</p><p>Maul seeks to serve two things: the force, and you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Maul &amp; Reader, Darth Maul &amp; You, Darth Maul/Reader, Darth Maul/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>appetence;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday to me shshshsh. If you’ve been here for a while this is a rewrite and expansion of an older piece called “Bad” from my retired works list. Anyways I am willfully ignoring the “Maul got chopped in half at the waist” canon and replacing it with “Maul got chopped in half at the knees” canon because I can. Enjoy, share what you can, and be well ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was danger in the way you had spread yourself out, sprawled across your bed, bare as the day you were born. You slowly swirled your clit with your index finger, pleasure starting to bubble in the pit of your tummy as you thought of the night your lover had spent with you before being sent away again.</p><p>You ached for him; craved the way he would lean into you and offer pleasure after pleasure, seeking his own release only once he was sure that you had been fully satisfied. As you drew sweet circles around your tender nub and whimpered behind clenched teeth you let yourself slip into those sticky memories, a low groan building at the back of your throat.</p><p>
  <em>You were laying together in bed, tongues exploring each other, air coming in small gasps when he bit into your lower lip. The world had paused for a moment when Maul came to you that night, seeking the harbor only you could provide.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He rolled on top of you while he covered your skin in kisses, tongue tasting every inch of skin that he had reverently exposed, neck and chest blooming with marks from his teeth and horns nipping into your body. The tenderness with which he would soothe every bit of broken skin always surprised you and your hands clung to his back as he laved at your skin, blanketing him with dulcet praises.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You moaned for him, begging for him to take you, to bleed away his anger and find a home in your heat. You could feel him smile against the tender skin of your neck, fisting himself in his hand while he lined up to your entrance. He may have been one of the most feared beings in the galaxy, but he could never leave you wanting. You sobbed in relief when he slowly pushed into you, wrapping your legs around his waist, urging him deeper into your body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come again little one, let me feel you come against my cock."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maul's breath was hot on the shell of your ear as he whispered, leaving you a babbling mess, digging the sharp edges of your nails into his muscled back. He came to you for release, to free his mind and fuel his center. He always burned hot with anger; with pain and ache that had never been soothed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was a warchild, made this way to serve a part of the force that few dared drabble in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But when he saw you, quiet in the meditation chambers of the gray temple on Exocron, he was drawn to your aura, pausing to observe the way the force rippled around you. Then he saw you again on Florrum and you told him it was the will of the force, and suddenly the galaxy didn’t feel so heavy.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And when he found you for a third time roaming the streets of a broken Mandalore he nearly fell to his knees, wanting to worship at the temple between your thighs until the only thing he could remember was your name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So good," he cooed before snapping his hips into you, heady moans filling the space between you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was edging the precipice himself, swaying in your pleasure, waiting for you before letting himself go. He had you spasming around his cock again, walls clenching around every ridge as he thrust against that blessed spot, pulling you closer to his chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck," you moaned, tears beginning to form in the corners of your eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm gonna - daddy, please -"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maul continued to rut into your dripping pussy, savoring the way you wrapped your arms around his neck. He had no way of knowing how many cycles he’d be away for, and he wanted you to feel the ghost of him on your body until he got back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wanted to be that ache in your thighs and the soreness in your throat. He wanted to be the reason your clit would swell with pleasure as you remembered why you felt that way. He wanted to fill you with pleasure, with the kind of fire he never let himself hold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you would take all he had to give - his priestess of the light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He grunted as tears rolled down your cheeks and his hips faltered against yours, the rhythm far less steady but just as intense.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Daddy -"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You whined for him, high pitched and needy, while your name tumbled out of his lips every time he thrust his cock into you. When he came, he came hard, coating your walls while you clenched down around him. You let him tear you apart and stitch you back together, sobbing out his name while your hands twisted against his back, vision overcome with starry whiteness as you lost all sense of coherence underneath his body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He held you close, not letting his cock escape - needy in his own way. You had been the first to touch him gently, the tips of your fingers as soft as kibo petals when you ran them across the corded muscles of his thighs. When he had the luxury of bathing in your touch he held onto you as long as he could, unwilling to part with the warmth you shared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He rolled to pull you on top of him, letting you rest across his chest. He kissed the crown of your head and traced his fingers down your spine until your breathing became steady, sleeping soundly with his cock still buried inside of you.</em>
</p><p>You were moaning in earnest now, the memory etched into your brain as fiercely as the burn in your thighs. He had been gone for almost eight cycles and you had no idea when he would be back, knowing only that it wouldn't be soon enough.</p><p>Your whole day had been filled with thoughts of his hands wandering your body, feeling the fading remnants of his offering. You wanted to wait for him and you had tried everything; meditation, katas, preparing upcoming meals - but nothing offered the same peace that you found hidden in his fingerprints.</p><p>You needed a release, you were so desperate, and it would be fast to take the edge off so you let your fingers sink into your core and -</p><p>The sound of his throat clearing forced your eyes open and you gasped, stopping your movements completely.</p><p>"Oh, don't stop on my account," he smirked at you, the bulge in his robes betraying how hard he was from watching you.</p><p>You swallowed, eyes roaming across his body.</p><p>"Someone must have missed me," he tutted, striding across the room as he took in the way you had opened yourself, so soft and pretty. He watched how you fluttered around your fingertips at the sound of his voice, slotting his hips between your parted knees.</p><p>"Let me watch you take what you need, little one. Tell me what you’re thinking of."</p><p>You dropped your head back into the pillows, stretching out your legs further to put yourself on full display. You teased your clit and thrust your fingers into your aching cunt eagerly chasing the release that had been seconds away.</p><p>“Look at me,” he growled, tracing his fingers along the soft flesh of your inner thigh.</p><p>You raised your eyes to meet his and you groaned as you struggled to reach that spot he always found with ease, recounting the details of your memories while he licked his lips, his teeth glinting in the soft light of your room.</p><p>“I can’t,” you grumbled, slipping your fingers out and placing them on his own.</p><p>He hummed for a moment before moving his hand to your entrance, running a long finger across your slit to gather your slick. When he brought it to your lips you parted them, allowing him to slide his finger to the second knuckle as you licked across his skin.</p><p>“You should know better than to start something that you can’t finish,” he smirked, drawing his finger out and watching a string of saliva thin to its breaking point before returning his fingers to you, a second one joining the first.</p><p>You swallowed around him and whined, fingers racing towards your elusive end. When you finally hit your peak his name was muffled around his knuckles, panting heavily as you withdrew your hands from your core. Maul reveled in your release, inhaling deep at the crook of your neck before placing a firm kiss there, pulling his fingers from your mouth and tracing them down your chest.</p><p>He teased across your nipples, rolling one between his fingers before bringing his mouth to the other, eliciting a small squeal of delight from you as your back arched under his ministrations. He finally settled between your legs, kneeling between them as he gripped your hips, urging you to the edge of your bed. He placed hungry kisses across your skin before licking into you, the moan that rumbled in his chest vibrating through your center.</p><p>You rolled your hips against his tongue, chasing the pleasure he bathed you in while your hands searched for purchase against his head.</p><p>He pulled away from you for a moment with a soft kiss to your thigh. “Careful little one, those are sharp.”</p><p>You nodded as you ran your nails across his scalp, watching him shiver before returning to your clit, focusing on bringing your swollen nub between his teeth. When he sucked against you you bucked your hips and he laid a strong arm across you, holding you in place while he began to work his fingers into you in tandem with his tongue.</p><p>“Daddy,” you whined, fisting your sheet in one hand while the other rested above his ear.</p><p>Maul gave you no audible response, increasing the speed of his thrusts before sucking you back into his mouth. You writhed below him and he crooked his fingers against you, rubbing against you just so -</p><p>When you came this time it was with his name silent on your lips, the sounds of your pleasure knocked from your chest as he lapped against you, drinking you down like the finest nectar.</p><p>When he rose between your legs you reached out for him, scrambling back onto your pillows when he gently pushed your hand away. You watched as his robes fell to the floor, skin tingling with every layer he shed. He slowly crawled over you, cradling your cheek with his hand while swiping his thumb over the corner of your jaw. You turned into his palm and kissed him, smiling when you felt him shudder.</p><p>So much of his life was pain; bare necessities barely met, no comforts to be found. But you saw Maul shine in the force and ached to give him extravagance for just one night, and that night turned to many. Whatever you and him were made of, you were bound together; the will of the force evident in the way your signatures wrapped into each other, your soft pastels dampening his saffron fire.</p><p>He aligned himself with your heat, sinking into you with a rumble low in his lungs. His chest was pressed to yours as he clung to you, your name stuck to his lips like the sugary stormfruit candies he often coveted.</p><p>He would be pleased later when you produced a small bag of them from the small table near your bed but for now you let him take what he needed, giving you pleasures you would surely never find again as you cried out your praise.</p><p>“Feel so good daddy,” you whined, voice taught as another orgasm shook your thighs, each clench of your velvet walls pulling him closer and closer to his end.</p><p>He pushed deeper and you pulled him closer, teeth sinking into his tattooed skin. His pace was becoming as erratic as the breaths that you shared and you felt him shift, pausing for only a moment.</p><p>“‘M close,” he grumbled, sitting back on his knees, pulling your thighs over his lap. His thumb swiped against your clit and you dug your fists into the sheets, begging for him to fill you. His thrusts were slower but far deeper, and you felt as though you would be split in two, every nerve burning like an exposed wire.</p><p>“Please come with me,” you whimpered, keening high as he lost himself in the tightness of your cunt, chanting your name as his cock pulsed against your walls.</p><p>Slowly time returned and he slipped from body, moving to fetch a warm cloth before you stilled him with your hand on his chest and a gentle shake of your head. You returned from the fresher and cleaned him off before tossing the cloth to the side, curling around him to hold him to your chest.</p><p>You hummed a quiet melody as you traced around his horns, reveling in the way his heartbeats slowed and his shaky breaths became even. He’d sleep soon and you would prepare for the nightmares but they never scared you.</p><p>Nothing about him did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>